


Light

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag: 7x01, F/M, Romance, because seriously wasn't this the best episode for tiva fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes focus and she sees him. Immediately, she is overwhelmed with her thoughts - 'He came. He came for me.' (Originally posted 10/10/09.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting of my first venture into the NCIS fandom. Tiva, all the way. Please enjoy!

She is grabbed by the shoulders and jerked out of the holding room.

Ziva doesn't know where they are taking her, but she knows it can't be good. She hears hushed murmurs and sounds that she can't quite decipher. Her head is still ringing from the blows she sustained, and she is disoriented and weak. Drained.

She figures they are about to kill her. It would make sense. She hadn't told them anything about NCIS. Not one thing. She was useless to them. It only figured that they would tire of asking her questions and dispose of her sooner or later.

Though the thought had crossed her mind several time in the past months, she feels the flesh of her arms pimple and form gooseflesh despite the humidity of the room.

The captor's arms are tight, taught, and stressed as he drags her into the room. She feels his fingernails dig into the skin of her shoulders and bites back a hiss. She is surprised she feels anything after all the things she put her through.

Her feet are familiar with this path. She has walked it many a time before. Maybe this would be the last time she would walk down these halls. It wouldn't be a problem if it were.

Strange. For a moment, she thinks they are toying with her. Why bring her into another room just to dispose of her? Maybe she would have more time to rot away here than she thought.

She hears a door open and she is pushed through roughly.

For a moment - a heart stopping moment of terror - she is lifted in the air. She doesn't know what is going on at that point until her bottom crashes against the hard metal of a chair.

Yes, this is familiar. Must be more questioning.

But the room feels strange. Like there is more than one person in the place.

Odd. Usually the interrogations took place with only her and another person in the room…

She inhales slightly, the retched scent of the bag filling her nostrils with its musty, old aroma. She was getting used to it. Being blinded, the only thing visible being the thatched insides of the bag, was now a common occurrence. She doesn't remember the last time it had been taken from her head. Then again, time seems to endlessly drag on in this region of hell.

There's someone across from her, she knows that much. Maybe someone behind her besides the man that brought her in.

The person is breathing hard, and the sound of it is slightly pained. Sometimes he takes a few breaths through his teeth. Sometimes he inhales deeply, shakily. She feels his eyes on her.

Then, light.

It blinds her at first, disorients her. It has been so long without light, without vision, that it shocks her senses. Fresh oxygen fills her lungs and she breaths deeply, relishing in the slightly stagnant air. Better than breathing through a bag, she figures.

Her eyes focus and she sees him.

Immediately, she is overwhelmed with her thoughts - _He came. He came for me._

Tony DiNozzo, looking as shocked as a man could look, sat across from her, looking rather disheveled and broken up himself. Just imagining what they had been doing to him during this time made her clench her fists.

But there was another emotion that bubbles up.

Anger.

Why did he risk himself like this? She sees no sense in it. Yes, they were close. Yes, they had shared their moments. But _why risk his life for her_?

She doesn't stay mad for long, because, as she's looking at his features, both surprised and hopeful at the same time, she knows she would've done the same thing if their roles were reversed.

The silence between them lasts for what seems like forever. She hears the man step out of the room, and she can only imagine the shocked look on her face. At the moment, it feels like her eyes would take up the expanse of her head if it were possible. Though they were no doubt weak and unfocused, she could see one thing for certain.

One light in the midst of all the darkness and turmoil that had been building around her for the past months.

One bright, shining light that was wrapped in a package she once found annoying.

He stares at her with a slight smile quirking his lips, his eyes more grateful than anything she had ever seen, despite the ragged and rough appearance of his features. There was a teasing nature and confidence to those eyes that she knew all too well.

Just by staring into his eyes, she knew that Tony DiNozzo had become her saving grace.


End file.
